bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Kaioh
Kaioh (海王, Kaiō), sometimes translated as the Sea King, is an honorable title given to those who have displayed great martial skills worthy enough to be recognized either by the Chinese Martial Arts Association or by a living Kaioh it is hinted that there are at least thirteen or twelve official Kaiohs per one-hundred years or every generation but since Kaku Kaioh granted Yujiro Hanma the title there is fourteen in total. List of Kaiohs *Kaioh Kaku (郭 海皇) – is considered the Kaioh of all Kaiohs in Retsu's system of Chinese fist fighting. Being the oldest Kaioh to live being over 146 years old he is the Supreme Grandmaster of Chinese Kung Fu, last and current champion of the Raitai Tournament and captain of the all Chinese Team vs the Japanese-American Team. He faces against Samwan Kaioh and Yujiro Hanma. *Kaioh Ryu (劉 海王) – head of the Temple in Heilong-Jiang, China he is the mentor to Retsu Kaioh and unknown what relationship he is to Dorian Kaioh. He faces against Yujiro Hanma. *Kaioh Retsu (烈 海王) – disciple of Ryu Kaioh and friend of Baki Hanma and Katsumi Orochi he is the representative of Chinese Kung Fu trying to spread it globally. He faces against Jyaku and Son Kaioh. *Kaioh Dorian (ドリアン 海王) – is an escaped American convict and first known westerner to attain the title of Kaioh by training in the same school as Retsu and is the one to recommend him for the title. He faces against Yoh Kaioh. *Kaioh Jyaku (寂 海王) – is a Japanese instructor who constantly tries to recruit several Kaioh members to join his school in Japan. He is a part of the Japanese-American Team and fights against Retsu Kaioh. He seems to be an acquaintance of Doppo Orochi. *Kaioh Han (範 海王) – brother of Ri Kaioh and part of the Chinese Team he faces off against Alai Jr. *Kaioh Ri (李 海王) – brother of Han Kaioh and the master of the poison hand he faces off against Baki and ends up healing him. *Kaioh Samwan (サムワン 海王) – a young Muay Thai fighter from Thailand being granted the title by the Chinese Martial Arts Association. He faces Kaku Kaioh and Yujiro Hanma. *Kaioh Yoh (楊 海王) – a Kaioh who trains into having a "diamond hard" body. He faces off against a childlike and mental retardation Dorian Kaioh only to be challenged by Dorian's "caretaker" Biscuit Oliva. *Kaioh Jiyo (徐 海王) – a tall Kaioh who fights against Alai Jr. and loses without even landing a single hit. *Kaioh Son (孫 海王) – the Kaioh that focuses on finger fighting style, he faces against Retsu Kaioh. *Kaioh Chin (陳 海王) – a Kaioh who faces against Jyaku Kaioh. *Kaioh Mou (毛 海王) – a fat Kaioh who never got the chance to fight in the Raitai Tournament due to being knocked out by Kaku Kaioh during the rule change. *Kaioh Hanma (範馬 海皇) – a recently new and granted Kaioh given by Kaku Kaioh after their match and the tournament was over, Kaku says nobody would deny him that he has earned the title. But Yujiro scoffs and says he doesn't need the title as all he needs is Kaku sincerity and honestly as well because he already knew he was the strongest in the world. Category:Memberships